1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the recording and display of optical scenes by holography.
2. Background Art
In the prior art of optical holography, holograms of general optical scenes are primarily recorded on high resolution photographic emulsions, though for certain very simple scenes, the holograms may be generated by computation. The prior art is dependent on the use of photographic emulsions. In the prior art, the images are reconstructed by reproducing optical wavefronts.